


I picked these for you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [44]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 56, Gala Event, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was bored and hungry, but every food the yhad there was way too sweet for him. Luckily, Taeyong comes to rescue.





	I picked these for you

What was he doing there? Did he really need to be there? Yuta mused as he leaned against the wall. 

They were at a gala with the bed, and Yuta honestly just wanted to go home. He was tired, he was getting bitchy, and he was hungry, but all the food he could see was sweets. He didn't hate sweets, but the ones he had tried earlier were so full of sugar he became nauseous. Now he couldn't eat one more thing even if he wanted to. 

He had seen some sandwiches earlier, but then he wasn't hungry and now they were nowhere to be seen. 

Yuta sighed. He wanted to go home. 

He caught their manager'a gaze, and tried to make his best puppy eyes, knowing that the man had a soft spot for him. The man looked at him with pity, before he lifted his hands up, showing that he can't do anything about this. Yuta pouted, and the man just gave him a sympathetic smile before he turned back to the business man he was talking to. 

Yuta let out a fake cry and fought back the urge to sit down onto the floor and stay there for the rest of the night. 

Maybe he should search for Johnny, he would probably be up something more fun than just walking around. Yuta closed his eyes for a second. Or maybe he should just fall asleep there. The horses can sleep standing, then he should also be able to do so, right?

He had almost decided to really try sleeping standing, when something, that suspiciously smelled like a sandwich was pushed under his nose and he opened his eyes without a second thought. 

"Thought you might need it" Taeyong's voice was gentle as he said this, still holding the plate in front of Yuta's nose. It was just two small sandwich but Yuta felt like he could cry from happiness. "I picked these for you before everyone stole the other ones" he said, as Yuta finally took the plate from his hands, and slowly lifted one of the sandwiches to his mouth. 

As he took a bite, he almost moaned out loud as the slightly salty taste filled his mouth.  
"Tae, I swear one day I'm going to marry you" he said, giving Taeyong most loving look his boyfriend had ever seen. 

Taeyong smiled back at him before he looked around to see how many people were watching them. Then he just leaned in and gave Yuta a quick kiss.  
"Looking forward to it"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
